Unexpected Help Parts 1 through 3
by MSgt SilverDollar
Summary: Harry and Hermione get unexpected help while on Horcrux hunt. Starts as Ron chickens out and leaves to go see his mum so he can get to eat properly. Rated T for language and sexual innuendo. Former 3 part story combined into one story. REVISED 8/10/14
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Help – Part 1

**Disclaimer: Any character, physical place, or magic you recognize from Harry Potter books or movies belong to Joanne "Jo" Rowling and/or anyone she has granted a license too. This includes her publishers and Warner Brothers. If you recognize another character from a fanfic, you have read that was published before this, please inform me, so I can give proper credit where it is due. With over 525,000 HP fanfics on , it's highly probable this will happen although I will do my best to avoid it. This is the last Disclaimer that you will see as it covers all chapters.**

**A/N: This is an Alternate Universe story and super powered Harry. As such it DOES NOT FOLLOW CANON, although unless stated otherwise events leading up to the start of the story are canon. It includes some bashing of my less than favorite people in canon. This is a Harry/Hermione ship from the beginning, and it will not change. There will be hints of sex between mature adults and strong language in places. Therefore, the ****T**** rating. For those who don't like powerful Harry stories I suggest you read one or more of the half-million plus other stories out here on .**

The following is a description, of how I write various monies, languages, thoughts, dates, and times.

_**§Parseltongue§**__thoughts__**/**__mind speak_ **~Spells~** [Foreign language]

₲1 = 1 Galleon, S1 = 1 Sickle, K1 = 1 Knut

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling, $1 = 1 U.S. Dollar

₲1 = £10 = $15.00

Temperature is in degrees Fahrenheit.

Dates are in the form of; day month year (2 May 1998) Time is in the 24-hour format 13:00 = 1:00 p.m., and 20:00 is 8:00 p.m. A day begins at 00:00:01 hours and ends at 24:00. All times, unless otherwise noted, are local times.

**Unknown location**

Ron Weasley had just abandoned Harry and Hermione in a fit of rage part of which was brought on by Hermione not joining him. Hermione was in tears and inconsolable when Harry said, "Hermione if you want to join him, I understand. Dumbledore didn't leave me much to work with, and you know everything I know, which I agree isn't much. I'm the one that must defeat Moldyshorts according to the prophecy not you."

"Harry, do you want me to leave?"

"Hell no Hermione why would I? Since the git is gone, and we are alone, I can tell you that I love you and have done so since our third year. I know you don't return those feelings because you love Ron, but I can't help the way I feel about you."

"I admit I have feelings for him but there is something not right about the way I feel. It's almost like a compulsion charm or the Imperiuse curse. Since he left his winter robe, he'll be back soon. It's too cold for him do without it for very long."

"I'll see if he left any food in the pockets, and then fold it up so you can store it in your purse."

Harry looked through the outer pockets first and found nothing. As he looked through the second of four inside pockets he suddenly shouted, "Shit!"

"Harry what's wrong?"

"If these two containers are what I think they are he's been feeding us Amortentia most probably in our juice. Take a look and run the contents' charm on them please." Harry answered and handed Hermione two vials.

She waved her wand over both vials and her scowl grew. Harry heard her mumble, "That bastard."

She looked up and said, "You were right the one labeled Harry is tied to Ginny, and the other is tied to Ron. Since the doses were irregular and small I think all it has managed to do is keep us interested in them. This has to be Molly's doing since Ron and Ginny don't have the skills to brew this stuff. These vials are ever filling so she has two cauldrons hid somewhere. One tied to each of the pairs she wants together."

"Let's pack up and get out of here, from now on I suggest calling him the git and not by name. Something tells me if we use his name, he can locate us."

"How?"

"I think there is more to the Deluminator than just putting out or turning on lights. It's much easier to do with a wand than to invent that thing. Dumbledore making it just to do lights doesn't seem right."

They packed and apparated away to a forest Hermione had visited with her parents.

"Hermione we need food and a trip to Gringotts for Galleons and Pounds. I'm going to call Dobby to see if he will help us. Be prepared to apparate in case Dobby is tracked, although I doubt any wizard, including Moldyshorts could do that. Dobby!"

oooOOOooo

POP !

"The great Harry Potter sir is calling Dobby, hows can I'se being of service sir?"

"Dobby is there any way a wizard can track you?"

"No Harry Potter sir, not even bad wizard can track house elves."

"If I give you a letter, and my key can you withdraw money from Gringotts for me?"

"No Harry Potter sir, Dobby must be binding to wizard to do this. Free elf and those that be giving clothes cannot be's doing business with goblins 'cause they is having no master sir."

"Crap."

"Dobby how do Goblins tell a free elf from a bound elf?"

"Mr. Harry Potter sir's Ms. Grangey free elf magic different from bound elf. Bound elf be getting magic from master and Goblins can see master's magic. Bound elf only being needing letter to being get more than ₲25 from teller or to be getting Muggle monies. Bank being habbing special area for elves so no waiting in lobby and being seen by wizards."

"Harry, somehow that makes sense in a strange way."

"I agree but it doesn't help us right now."

"Harry Potter sir if you is being binding with poor Dobby, Dobby can being doing Harry Potter sir's business and helping Harry Potter sir."

"Dobby, I can't ask you to do that, you wanted to be free. I will not take freedom from you or any being."

"Harry Potter sir is a great wizard but doesn't understanding Dobby only be wanting being free from bad master Malfoy. Dobby be working at Hoggywarty for magic not for being paid. Dobby being doing this so Dobby can be keeping magic longer. If not working at Hoggywarty Dobby is being dying by now. Dobby be dying in three maybe four years if not being bound to new master. Once magic being failing below half then Dobby being in so much pain can't bind to wizard and Dobby die. Poor Winky being dying if not being bound by new year and no one will being able to save Winky."

"Dobby, nothing I read in Hogwarts library mentions any of this."

"Miss 'Mione book be writing by wizard not elf. Most wizard not know, or care, and those that do are being raised in wizard house so it being forgot. To know 'bout elf must ask elf, if elf trust wizard elf answer otherwise elf leave."

"Dobby, do you really want bound to me?"

"Yes Harry Potter sir, if able Dobby would have bound to you when you freed poor Dobby. Wizard must do binding by asking Dobby if wanting bound unless elf born in wizard home or bought from other wizard."

"I, Harry James Potter, ask the free elf named Dobby to bind with me and my house."

"Dobby be freely accept being binding with the great Harry Potter sir and House of Potter. Dobby be swearing to serve and be keeping master's and House of Potter's secrets. So mote it be."

"So mote it be?"

Magic flared between the human and elf. Dobby grew four inches or a bit more, and stood taller than before. He seemed to be in much better shape and health.

"Dobby what happened?"

"Miss 'Mione, Mr. Harry Potter sir is being great wizard with much powerful magic. Magic adjust Dobby's body so Dobby can handle Master's magic. Old master not having much magic and young Malfoy has less. Dobby now being more powerful than two or three other elves, even more powerful than head elf at Hoggywarty. Dobby now being able to do Mr. Harry Potter sir's business with Gringotts and other merchants."

"Hermione, I know how you feel about elves, but I'm asking you to consider binding with Winky to save her life. It's obvious she doesn't want paid or freedom. You could ask her to be a friend instead, but I'm sure you would need to find some work for her to do."

"Elves being loving to working for master or mistress. Being busy is good for elf, not being working is difficult for elf."

"Dobby, if I give you money to buy you a uniform is it the same as giving you clothes."

"No Harry Potter sir, many elves being wearing house uniforms. Master must hand elf clothes to free elf. This is why there is being laundry baskets in school dorms so young masters not getting used to handing elf clothes and accidentally be's freeing elf."

"Dobby can you go to Hogwarts and ask Winky if she would be willing to bind with me. I won't have much work for her, since we don't have a house yet. Could she still work at Hogwarts while bound to me?"

"Yes Miss 'Mione, Dobby will ask Winky. Bound elf can be working at Hoggywarty but not being able to tell master's secrets."

"Dobby please go to Hogwarts and talk to Winky if she's willing bring her here. I'll write a note to Gringotts while you're gone. We need food and drink as we're out."

"Yes Harry Potter sir," Dobby said then mumbled something Harry and Hermione swore sounded like, "red-headed headed fool probably ate all the food then left, he is being no friend of Master Harry and Mistress 'Mione."

The two looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Harry sat down and wrote a note asking for ₲75, ₴200, and ₭500 plus ₤1,000 with ten ₤50 notes, fifteen ₤20 notes, fifteen ₤10 notes, and ten ₤5 notes. Dobby returned with Winky and two shrunken boxes. One box held cold foods and drinks, the other held hot food under stasis and heating charms. Hermione and Winky mutually worked out a deal, they could both live with, and Winky was bound to Hermione. Winky grew about three inches.

"Dobby is being telling Winky, Mistress 'Mione is being great witch. Her's is needing to be great to be Master Harry Potter's sir's mate."

"What?" Harry and Hermione both asked.

"Dobby is being sorry, Dobby punish self now."

"Dobby there will be no punishment, but you must answer what you meant by Hermione being my mate."

"Dobby is thinking you is knowing Harry Potter sir, you and Mistress 'Mione is being soul bound. Dobby be seeing you and Miss 'Mione being talking without being speaking so Dobby is thinking youse being knowing you is bound by soul and magic. Is you never being kissing on lips?"

"No," both humans answered.

"Is youse being eating or drinking anything from red weasel?"

"Yes," they repled.

"Red weasel Mr. and Ms. Is being giving youse love potions to be keeping youse from binding. Red weasel being getting ₲50 a month to spy on Harry Potter sir from long beard before long beard be dying."

"Dobby, I need to add to my letter to Gringotts before you go."

"Master Harry Potter sir, Winky think it better Dobby and Winky take Master and Mistress to Gringotts in Switzerland. Head Goblin now in Geneva. London bank not being safe for Master and Mistress. Goblins seal vaults except for bad wizard followers."

oooOOOooo

Dobby and Winky quickly served lunch and packed while Harry and Hermione ate. Then the elves shrunk the tent and Hermione put it in her bag. The elves and their masters popped into the elf area of Gringotts Geneva.

"Elf why do you bring wizards here?"

"Master Goblin, this wizard is being Mr. Harry Potter sir, not being just any wizard. Mr. Harry Potter sir being needing to seeing account manager as soon as possible."

"Do you have proof you are Harry Potter young wizard?"

"I have my vault key in my pocket and my wand. But other than that and my signature nothing else, we were not issued identification at Hogwarts, and I lived in the Muggle world when not in school."

"That will not suffice I'll need seven drops of blood from your wand hand for an heir test. Miss you may want to provide the same unless you have had one before."

"I haven't, I'm Muggle born and was only in the bank to exchange Pounds for Galleons."

"You should have been advised of this your first year at school by a counselor or your head of house."

Harry and Hermione provided their hands and the cuts sealed after seven drops of blood dripped into a shallow bowl. The Goblin asked them to take a seat saying this would take up to 30 minutes. Hermione's bowl flashed then spit out a parchment, the Goblin read it and his eyes seemed to grow. Ten minutes later Harry's bowl flashed and another parchment appeared. The Goblin read it and sent a message, another Goblin arrived and the gobbledygook seemed to fly between them before the second Goblin ran from the office.

"My Lord Potter and Lady Ravenclaw I apologize for the wait. Chief Gringott will send your honor guard shortly. Master Gringott handles your accounts personally. He will explain the results of the blood tests in his office it is not my place to do so."

A twelve Goblin honor guard escorted the two wizards and elves to an extremely luxurious office where an older but taller Goblin stood.

"Lord Potter-Gryffindor, Lady Ravenclaw and guests, please be seated. I can tell by the surprised look on your faces your heritage is unknown to either of you. If you don't mind I'll start with Lady Ravenclaw since it's much simpler and faster. Please hold your questions until I finish."

"Excuse me sir but would you please call me Hermione. When you say Lady Ravenclaw, I tend to look for an older woman."

"Please call me Harry sir, for much the same reason."

"As you wish I'll concede that for now, but you must call me Gringott or chief. Hermione your magic comes from your mother's side and goes back through Rowena Ravenclaw to Morgana Le Fay and Merlin. Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter bore one son before she was killed, but he was what you might call a squib. That most probably saved his life. The line bore only sons until your mother was born. Since sons cannot inherit a matriarchal line it continued without an heir. Your mother was the first daughter born in centuries but has no magic and cannot inherit. While your mother has no magic when combined with your father's blood the magic reappeared. And quite strongly from what I can see. You may ask your questions now Lady Ravenclaw."

"I'm sorry Chief Gringott, but I'm too shocked to ask anything right now."

"Very well, then I'll continue with Lord Gryffindor. Harry your line extends up from your father to Lord Godric Gryffindor. However, your grandmother was Dorea Black making you the current Lord Black as well. On your mother's side, the line goes up to Lady Helga Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuff line is neither patriarchal nor matriarchal so either a magical man or woman can inherit. Because Lady Helga Hufflepuff had a squib daughter as an only child, and she was banished to Europe, records of the line seemed to be terminated since no one was found to be an heir. Lord Gryffindor's line continues up to Merlin's first wife who passed in childbirth. The son was born while Merlin was off with Arthur fighting, and the grandparents fled to Crete. Merlin never knew he had a son only finding his wife's grave when he returned. Lady Helga Hufflepuff's line goes up to Arthur Pendragon whose father was Uther then records become quite vague. Lord Gryffindor, do you have any questions now?"

"If I understood you, I'm related to Merlin, King Arthur, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Sirius Black. I'm sure there is a reason I think the other shoe is going to drop, and you'll tell me each of those you named have some sort of title, and I'll have more names than Dumbledore."

"Very astute young wizard, your last full name is indeed Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Emrys-Pendragon. The highest title is that of Prince Pendragon, the other titles are all Earls in our world and Dukes in the Muggle world. When you check your family tree, you will find you are Elizabeth II's third cousin by blood. If I were you, I would take the name Potter-Black for now since as Lord Black you can hurt the Malfoys and LeStranges financially by using their own marriage contracts against them. You can void their marriage and seize their vaults or 90 percent of vaults and properties whichever is more. In these times, I would simply seize their vaults and make them paupers."

"That sounds like a good plan. How do we do it?"

After receiving, six rings that merged into one. Chief Gringott told Harry how to dissolve the marriages then disinherit Narcissa and Bellatrix Black from the Black family. Since he was Undesirable Number One already, he didn't figure he could rise any higher on the hit list. Chief Gringott ordered the London bank closed. When Moldyshorts, the Malfoys, and LeStranges got the news, you could hear cries of "NO!" from London to Paris. Harry was in Chief Gringott office when Moldy screamed and Harry fell to his knees holding his bleeding scar. The Chief sent for his best healers and after inspecting Harry, he was informed Harry had a piece of Voldemort's soul in his head. This led to a discussion about the horcruxes where Harry was informed they could be removed by Goblin curse breakers without destroying the container. Harry informed Chief Gringott of the suspected items that were horcruxes, listing the diary, locket, ring, cup, and unknown Ravenclaw item, Nagini, and Moldyshorts. Chief Gringott had all vaults searched. Helga Hufflepuff's cup was found in the LeStrange vault, which marked their properties for seizure.

"I suspect the Ravenclaw item is at Hogwarts," Harry said.

While the curse breakers remove the small soul piece from Harry's scar Chief Gringott told Hermione that an heir could call an item to them, and it would appear. Hermione called several items, including glasses, quill, parchment, and robes before remembering reading about the diadem. When she called for it, it appeared in her hand. When the curse breakers finished with Harry, they removed the soul pieces from the locket, cup, and diadem. That left Nagini and Moldyshorts. While discussing what to do next Chief Gringott was informed the Death Eaters were having a big meeting with Moldy at Malfoy Manor.

oooOOOooo

**23 December 1997, 18:10 hours**

At Malfoy Manor, the dining room had been tripled in size. Elves were popping in and out with food and drinks. Nagini was slithering through the kitchen when Dobby popped in and took her head with an elf cutting charm. Telling the elves to flee Dobby popped to the dungeon and left 50 pounds of C4 in a large box filled with ball bearings then set the timer for one minute and popped away. Voldemort used his link to try to find Harry and had no success, so he tried Nagini and still had no success. As Tom Marvolo Riddle stood to apparate to his familiar, he saw a bright flash then his body was ripped apart by fast moving large ball bearings that were magically enhanced to multiply by two every one-tenth of a second.

Since Harry had packed the C4 and filled the box with ball bearings Voldemort died by his hand, and the prophecy was satisfied. Tom Riddle and 62 Death Eaters died at Malfoy Manor. The others died when their magic was drained through the dark mark as Riddle tried to keep himself from death.

"Prince Pendragon, I suggest you and Lady Ravenclaw complete your bond and prepare to take your places to lead the wizard world into the current century."

"Unh Chief how do we complete the bond?"

"Kiss the woman, for crying out loud, you're an adult and so is she."

Harry suddenly found his arms around Hermione and her lips pressed firmly against his.

"I'm not going to tell you two you could have been married at eleven and been emancipated. I just will not do that. Seven long years we've watched you two dance around each other not being able to help until you bonded or asked. Go and get a room you two, you're married now, and I need several strong drinks. How the bloody hell the boy could kill Quirrell, defeat a 63 foot one thousand-year-old basilisk, drive off over 100 dementors, win the Tri-Wiz, including defeating a Hungarian Horntail and not be able to kiss his soul mate is beyond my comprehension."

"Dobby take us to the Room of Requirements please."

"Yes Prince Harry sir."

"Dobby don't you dare start that, damn it."

"Dobby is sorry sir but Dobby is being required to be calling Prince Harry and Princess 'Mione by theys titles. Dobby must be fetching Master Merlin's staff for Prince Harry Potter sir, yes Dobby must."

Harry rolled his eyes and looked toward the heavens saying, "Why me Lord?"

oooOOOooo

**Hogwarts - 24 December 1997, 06:30**

Harry woke up looking into the chocolate eyes of his lovely and very naked wife. A quick mouth cleansing charm took care of morning breath as he leaned in to kiss Hermione. One kiss led to another and another, which led to exploring hands and making tender love. Harry didn't know how he knew, but he wandlessly placed contraception charms on both.

_I wonder if the rings have something to do with my new knowledge and ability to do wandless magic,_ Harry thought.

"Harry I need to use the loo or wet the bed."

"Talk about a mood breaker Hermione that was it. Honestly, I do also but you go first, then perhaps we can shower, and I'll scrub your back and wash your hair."

"Well it looks like there are two Water Closets, so I'll get the shower ready, and you had better do a good job on my hair mister."

"No problem Hermione I'll do a good job on the top and bottom." Harry said as he fled to the loo.

Hermione giggled then went to the loo and turned on the shower. While sitting on the loo Hermione wondered, _why I am not sore, we made love three times last night and once this morning. He was tender and loving to me but everything I've been told, including by Mum, indicates there should be some soreness. Also, there is the fact that Harry seems a bit larger than what Mum said most men are. She keeps up with the national and international statistics on different aspects of the human body not just dentistry. She said Dad is a bit above average in both length and diameter. Harry is bigger than what Mum described but that should have made me even more sore. Well, there are too many other things to worry about than that. Come on Harry and hurry. I want my back, front, and hair washed by your hands._

Meanwhile in the other loo Harry is thinking, _damn Hermione is hot. I never thought anything that tight could feel so damn good. I wonder if she's sore, surely she would have said something this morning. Frigging Weasleys are going down, Hermione and I could have been married two years ago or even more. But there is time for that later, right now I have a lady to wash._

After their shower, where by mutual agreement, they put off making love and dressed instead. They ate the breakfast Dobby and Winky served.

"Lord Gryffindor-Hufflepuff and Lady Ravenclaw youse is being needing to take possession of Hoggywarty by recharging ward stone and establishing ownership." Dobby said.

"Dobby we don't know where the stone is located."

"Sir be asking room and room supply or tell you where you is needing to go."

After Harry asked where the ward stone was a door appeared in the Room of Requirement and led them deep into a small chamber that contained a large stone with four sets of handprints. There were letters between each set of prints indicating which prints belonged to each of the founders. Hermione placed her hands in the prints for Ravenclaw, while Harry did the same for Gryffindor. Magic passed between the wizard and stone then back, dropping the wizards to their knees.

"Damn that was draining and exhilarating," Harry stated.

"Harry you still need to do this for Hufflepuff. I wonder who the heir of Slytherin is now that Tom Riddle is dead."

"Maybe Gringott can tell us."

Harry placed his hands in the stone's Hufflepuff handprints and once again was brought to his knees. When he stood, he felt stronger.

"Harry, Tom Riddle was Slytherin's heir right?"

"Yes at least according to Dumbledore."

"You defeated him more than once correct?"

"True, Hermione what are you getting at?"

"Well we both know magic works in strange ways, so I think you may be Slytherin's heir by conquest. There seems to be a difference in being a blood heir and a magical heir. Since we're here, I think you should place your hands in Slytherin's handprints. I can't believe it could do you harm, surely over the last thousand years someone has had to recharge the wards. I believe that would be the Headmaster or Headmistress."

"If you're wrong and I get my butt thrown against the wall you get to give me a full-body massage."

"I agree." Hermione said and added to herself, _I'll do that anyway._

When Harry placed his hands in Slytherin handprints, the magic flared, and the ward stone glowed dropping Harry and Hermione to their knees. A wave of magic passed through them then through the walls. The walls changed from a dull grey to a brilliant white marble. In the kitchen, the elves felt the magic and grew taller.

They smiled as the head elf stated, "Master and Mistress has returned to Hogwarts. The fortress is now restored and is impenetrable. I must be finding Master in ward stone room. You is knowing what to do so be getting busy now."

Harry was helping Hermione stand as an elf popped in the chamber.

"I is Calanon head elf of Hogwarts Master and Mistress welcome back to Hogwarts. The fortress is restored and is being secured as we speak. If Calanon may be so bold, I is suggesting you be speaking with Headmistress and staff please. Headmistress is being in her's office. Calanon can pop you there if you wish."

Two pops were heard as Dobby and Winky appeared. Dobby said with no room for negotiation, "That is being Dobby and Winky's job, since we is being bonded to Master and Mistress."

Calanon looked up at Dobby, who had grown another two inches and nodded then popped away.

"That elf being too proud, needing putting in place now and then," Dobby stated.

"Dobby you and Winky have grown again, why?"

"Mistress we being getting more magic from you and Master and Hoggywarty."

"Alright please pop us outside the door of the Headmaster's office."

oooOOOooo

Minerva McGonagall was pissed as she picked herself up from the floor behind her desk. She turned to the portrait behind her and asked, "Albus what the bloody hell just happened?"

"I'm not sure Minerva, but I suspect the Founders Heirs have recharged the ward stone and taken control of Hogwarts."

"But I can feel the wards, and they are much stronger. There is no feeling of loss of control over them."

"Minerva look at the walls and paintings, especially the older ones, everything is much cleaner and brighter. You may have some control over the wards, but I would wager it is no longer total control. Something happened last night since you were allowed in here, and could not leave. Apparently, Severus Snape is no longer recognized as Headmaster by the school and you are now Headmistress. Something must have happened since the Daily Prophet is late being delivered."

"Albus is there anyway Voldemort could now control Hogwarts?"

"I do not believe so. If he could do that he would have long ago to get at Harry."

They heard a knock at the door, and both wondered how someone got past the gargoyle that guarded the stairs.

"Enter."

Harry and Hermione strolled in and looked around then said, "Good morning professors."

"Harry you two are not safe here, when Severus and the Carrows return…"

Harry held his hand up and said, "They will not be returning unless it is as a ghost. I highly doubt the Bloody Baron will allow that. It seems last night Moldyshorts and some sixty plus of his inner circle along with Malfoy Manor were totally destroyed."

"Tom Riddle killed the rest of the Death Eaters by drawing their magic through the mark trying to save his own miserable life," continued Hermione.

"Albus Dumbledore you have much to answer for, and you will answer for everything you did to me and others. I have the means, money, power, and will to ensure that happens. The best you can hope for is to have this portrait banished to Myrtle's bathroom. I'm sure she will enjoy the company."

"Harry what I did, I did for the greater good of all."

"Dumbledork you wouldn't know the greater good if it bit you in the ass. All you did was ensure I spent 16 plus years in hell and for that you will pay. Of course, there is the matter of your theft from my trust vault and attempts to get into the family vaults. It's amazing what one finds out spending time with Chief Gringott in a time chamber going over account records and Wills in addition to getting trained in elf, goblin and wizard magics. In simple terms, you're a manipulative, controlling, bastard thief and no more than that. Phineus do you recognize me as Lord Black?"

"Of course My Lord."

"How does it feel to no longer be the worst headmaster in Hogwarts history?"

"You mean I've been replaced in that spot?"

"Yes and by Albus Dumbledork no less."

"Thank you Lord Black."

"It's actually Lord Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Emrys-Pendragon and possibly, Slytherin fits in there somewhere by magic. Everyone may call me Harry except for Dumbledork. He may call me Prince Harry or Prince Pendragon, his choice. Be assured Albus we will be having a long discussion later."

"Headmistress, I assume you felt the wards change. You still have most of your former control over them. Battle wards, however, belong only to the Founders Heirs. Pardon me wife, Minerva, please meet Princess Pendragon-Ravenclaw."

"What?"

"Seems Hermione and I are soul bonded, another bit of information Dumbledork kept from us. In fact, he did what he could to break an unbreakable bond by using the greedy assed Weasleys. All he managed to do was to put off the inevitable, and I will destroy the Weasley family, well at least Molly, Ron, and Ginny. I'm not sure about Percy, but the others don't seem to be greedy as those three." Harry continued.

"Dumbledork how does it feel to see your plans and schemes come crashing down?" asked Hermione.

"Harry you know Tom Riddle cannot be killed unless the horcruxes are destroyed first. If you're alive he is not dead but merely dismembered."

"Well let's see if we can shoot that statement in the ass love." Harry answered and placed a box on Minerva's desk.

"The Diary, destroyed by me using basilisk venom. The Ring was destroyed by Dumbledork using my sword. The Locket, cup, diadem, and me were exorcised by Goblin cure breakers. Nagini was killed by cutting curse from Dobby. Tom Riddle killed by 50 pounds of C4 and over 2,000 ball bearings with multiply charms. I believe that's the sum total love."

"Funny thing about your scar Harry, Chief Gringott said Bill Weasley could have removed the spirit if asked. Too bad, Dumbledork was so wrapped up in his manipulations not to have told us that piece of information. The soul fragment was so small it went undetected unless specifically looked for. The Goblin healers found it when they were repairing the damage done to your body by your so-called family. Dumbledork you and I will be having words about that later. Harry love, I think we should banish him to the Chamber of Secrets rather than poor Myrtle's bathroom."

"Lovely idea my dear Hermione, oh yes, Dumbledork your vaults and properties were seized. Aberforth was given your personal property, which he promptly destroyed. He was asked if he wished to reinter your remains, since they are not welcome at our school or property. His response could not be printed in the Daily Prophet or Quibbler but boiled down to burn the f'ing body and spread the ashes over the lake. We of course immediately rejected that idea stating no part of your remains may be allowed on any property we own. We rejected the cave you conveniently sent Sirius to for the same reason. Then my brilliant wife suggested we cremate the body, place it in an urn and put the urn in the men's loo in the Ministry Atrium. On 1 January of each year, it will be shifted between the men's and lady's loos. It will be placed at the correct height so anyone who wishes to can piss on it. My lovely wife is a devious lady I can hardly wait for her to meet my lovely family."

"Harry, the former Headmaster's portraits are here to provide advice to the current Headmaster."

"That's true Minerva, but do you really want advice from the man who almost destroyed Hogwarts and is the worst of the lot. This is the man who hired a twenty-two year-old Death Eater. Then he made him Head of House Slytherin. Since that time, students with potions NEWTs have steadily decreased to the point both the Aurors and St. Mungo's have had to provide potions training. This resulted in the decrease of the number of healers and Aurors, thereby affecting the entire British wizard world. As Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, and Headmaster he had to have known this. Is this the action of a Light Wizard or a Dark one?"

"Dumbledore, how could you? You made us more vulnerable to a takeover by Voldemort while knowing full well what you were doing. Harry, I agree with any action you take with the portrait and grave and swear I shall support you and Hermione in whatever you ask."

"Thank you Minerva, now Hermione, and I have three more things to do before we leave school until the new term. I, Lord Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Slytherin, do hereby dissolve the Hogwarts board of governors."

"I, Lady Ravenclaw, do hereby agree and dissolve the Hogwarts board of governors."

"So mote it be," they said as one.

"Minerva any teacher carrying the mark is dead, any that agreed with Moldyshorts cannot enter the Earldom of Hogsmeade. This includes students, and parents, as well. The wards now cover the entire Earldom and the Hogwarts Express. These wards are not dangerous unless someone tries to force entry. They merely do not allow entry to the Earldom or the Express." Hermione stated.

"Albus Dumbledore you are hereby banned to the Chamber of Secrets until called by me or Lady Ravenclaw, so mote it be." Harry said and the portrait disappeared.

"Minerva it's cold, dark, damp, and smells like hell down there. I doubt he will like being alone much, but such is life. We didn't say it in front of him, but we now rule the wizard world as Prince and Princess Pendragon. We have the power to banish the Wizengamot and name a new Minister. If you were to name a minister who would it be?"

"Well since Amelia Bones is dead I'd say Kinglsey Shacklebolt."

"Actually Amelia Bones is alive and at Gringotts Geneva, in a very comfortable apartment. What was found was a charmed mannequin from a Muggle department store. I'm sure Susan will be pissed when she finds out, but that will rapidly change to happiness because her Aunt is safe."

"Language Harry"

"Yes dear"

"Minerva, Ron and Ginevra Weasley won't be returning to school for the foreseeable future."

"Harry, may I ask why?"

"To put it kindly, Hermione and I don't take to traitors and paid spies very well. Ron was being paid ₲50 per month to spy on me for Dumbledork. The money came from my account. If Ginevra is innocent, or didn't know what was happening, she will be back next term or the one after. If Ron survives, he and Molly will see the inside of Azkaban for several years."

"Harry you forgot to tell her that we won't be back also. Minerva we each have 14 NEWTs and three Masters. Harry has Mastery in Defense, Potions, and Charms. I have Mastery in Transfiguration, Runes, and Arithmancy. Remind us one day and we will tell you how and who taught us."

"Surely Hermione, you wouldn't leave me wondering about something like that. Here, I always I thought I was one of your favorite teachers."

"Nice try, as the muggles say 'close but no cigar'. You were and still are my favorite teacher, but that has nothing to do with what I just said."

"Come love, Ministry first then the Burrow."

"Of course, my Prince."

Minerva McGonagall watched in awe as they held hands and simply disappeared. She looked at Phineus Black and said, "Phineus, I sense big changes are coming, and many will not appreciate them."

"Minerva McGonagall if I didn't know better I would believe you're channeling your inner seer. You do know that Ms. Lovegood is a true seer, don't you?"

"Phineus I believe she is much more than just a seer."

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected Help – Part 2

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Ministry of Magic, Auror Department **

Kinglsey Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks were sitting in the Deputy Director's office when Harry and Hermione appeared.

"Good morning Kingsley, wocher Nymphadora?"

"Potter you can't apparate in here." Tonks stated firmly.

Harry sniggered, "Funny, I thought we just did, disproving that theory. Anyhow, I need you two for a short but critical mission assuming you got the Death Eaters sorted out. I doubt there were enough large pieces at Malfoy Manor to put much together. Muggle technology is truly a wonderful thing if you know how to use it. If you found teeth and kept them, MI6 could show you how to ID the owner if there is no other way. Oh well, it couldn't have happened to a bunch of nicer people, but somehow I don't think I'll miss them much."

"Harry, be nice."

"Yes dear. Kingsley just so you know before we start the show Hermione and I found out some interesting things Dumbassadore failed to mention. It seems I'm now Prince Pendragon. You know descended from Arthur and all of that. Hermione, what is our last name again it's so frigging long I keep forgetting someone important?"

"Come on Harry you prat. You know it's Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Emrys-Pendragon. We still haven't sorted out the Slytherin part yet. But the titles include Prince, Princess, Earls, and Countesses my Prince."

"Yes but you have more last names than me if you include nee Granger-Ravenclaw so ha ha."

"Will you two quit it before I hex you in the bits Harry?"

"Now Nymmie, don't go getting all hostile after me bringing you back into the family, or you'll be calling me Lord Black not Harry. Besides what is the penalty for hexing a regent of the realm?"

"Harry there is no proof you're a regent of the realm?"

"Kingsley, who can possess Excalibur?"

"Only a descendant of Arthur why?"

"Yep, a funny thing about that, would you like to see it?"

"Of course who wouldn't?"

"I suspect someone who is about to lose their head for one Kingsley." Harry answered then pulled Excalibur from the sheath on his back and handed it to Hermione. Harry then removed the sword of Gryffindor from the sheath on his side.

"Hermione has Excalibur as you can see, and I have the Sword of Gryffindor in my hot little hand. Now let's go fire a Minister and his lapdog undersecretary. Nymphadora does that mean she sleeps under him. Oh, Lord obliviate me of that horrible picture."

"Harry, damn it, be good." Hermione said as they switched swords.

"Language, Hermione."

"Grrr"

"Yes dear. Kingsley do you know the biggest difference between men and women?"

"I think I do but tell me your version please."

"Well my friend, men get irritable but women get bitchy."

"Tonks do you think that's funny?"

"Not at all Hermione, what are you going to do with him, put him on the couch?"

"And punish myself, oh hell no. But I think a full-body massage, washing my back and hair then brushing said hair, is in order."

"For how many days?"

"At least a month may be more."

"Harry are you going to remind her who is boss."

"Nope, she already knows King. It's her unless it concerns matters of state then I have to make the final decision with her input of course."

"Smart man you are Harry. What are we going to do with the Minister and Umbridge?"

"Azkaban until they are tried and sentenced."

"You going to make Scridgemore Minister?"

"Nope, the new Minister is a surprise worth waiting for I assure you. Do you mind my asking how many dead you found in the Ministry?"

"Not at all, I believe the final count was 153 including the Department of Mysteries. There was another 60 or so Imperiused, including Percy Weasley. That poor boy can't seem to catch a break."

"Bullshit you make your own breaks and not by kissing ass. If Amelia Bones could do it surely any wizard can also. We both know the women catch hell here, and are discriminated against by the men, for the most part. Hey Nymphadora when are you due, and do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

"It's a boy and you, and Hermione will be asked to be godparents when Wolfie settles down enough to talk to others."

"Then why the hell are you working? You have at least ₲1 million in the frigging bank."

"How is my bank balance any of your business?"

"Because I'm Lord Black and put the frigging money there so you wouldn't have to work and be getting my godson harmed Nymphadora. Now this is your last mission and there will be no bullshit about it."

Tonks ducked her head and said, "Yes my Lord."

"Nym if you feel you must work, do some teaching with Remus. Minerva is looking for teachers, and Hogwarts is the safest place in the world."

"Tonks, the great prat is right for a change."

"Kingsley isn't it sweet when you have such a supporting wife as a life mate?"

"Nope, Harry you're not dragging me into that, been there, done that."

Arriving at the Minister's office the secretary asked, "Auror Shacklebolt how can I help you?"

Harry placed the blade of Excalibur on her desk and said, "The Aurors are with me and trust me, we don't need an appointment. I'm sure you can read what the blade says and yes, it's real. If your boss is lucky, he'll get to read it also, most only get to see the flash before their heads are separated from their body. Oh, you may tell Fudgepucker that Prince Pendragon is here."

She scurried into the office, then returned and said, "Minister Fudge says he doesn't know a Prince Pendragon and for you to make an appointment."

"Lady I have my appointment in my hand now move before your head is in your hands." Harry said and raised Excalibur.

The secretary wet herself, squeaked, then moved away from the door. Harry pointed Excalibur at the door and blew it off its hinges the walked into the office. Fudge and Umbitch were shocked to see Harry standing with a sword in his hand.

"Hello Corney old boy, lost any more supporters today? I suspect donations are getting hard to come by. Too bad, I could use a bit more of your money. Fudge and Umbitch listen, and listen well, because the next minute determines the rest of your lives. I, Prince Harry James Pendragon, as heir of Arthur Pendragon do take command of the magical world as its regent, so mote it be. Minister Fudge you are relieved of your position and remanded to Azkaban to await trial. Delores Umbridge you are sentenced to the veil for attempted assassination of the heir of Arthur Pendragon. Auror Shacklebolt please carry out my sentences."

"Mr. Potter…"

"It's Prince Pendragon to you, and choose your words wisely, or you'll follow Umbitch without a trial. Now you may speak. Delores your assets less 15 percent to Gringotts are mine, enjoy the afterlife. I'm sure there are several awaiting your arrival."

"Prince Pendragon the warden says he is ready to receive the new prisoner."

"My godfather's old cell I presume, up front and personal with the dementors."

"Yes, as you requested."

Harry waved his hand and Fudge disappeared. Tonks bound a shocked Umbitch, and she led Umbitch out of the office as Kingsley followed with wand in hand. Harry watched as Kingsley silently cast a voice suppression charm on the toad woman.

"Hermione love I'm surprised, we didn't hear, hemm hemm you can't do this to me."

"I think she was just too shocked to see her world come crashing down around her pointed ears and beady eyes. I guess we might as well use the Minister's floo to contact Amelia Bones."

oooOOOooo

Amelia Bones came through the floo and said good morning.

"Good morning Madam Bones, how are you this fine day?"

Amelia asked, "Very good Prince Harry and you?"

"Had an interesting morning actually, all we've done so far is banish Albus to the Chamber of Secrets, arrest the Minister, and sentence Umbitch to death not much really happening right now. Have you thought about an oath of office for all employees of the Ministry?"

"Actually, I've written it out to see what you think about it. But I suppose you'll just pass it off to your lovely wife."

"Minister you wound me. I'm smarter than that and the couch where we're staying looks quite uncomfortable, thank you very much." Harry said and looked at the parchment, and read it through carefully, then passed it to Hermione.

When she finished, she asked, "What do you think Harry?"

"My initial reaction was to swap the words internal and external, but since it's for the Ministry personally I think it should be alright and get the job done."

"I agree," Hermione replied.

Amelia swore, "I, Amelia Susan Bones, do swear on my life and magic to defend all magical and muggle beings from internal and external threats. I also swear to defend and protect the realm and carry out my office in an honest and honorable manner. As a wizard I recognize that my first duty is that to the British King or Queen and then to the wizard realm, so mote it be."

Madam Bones sent out messages giving all Directors and Deputy Directors 15 minutes to be in Courtroom 10 or pack their desk. Needless to say the group was not in the best of moods when Amelia, Harry, and Hermione walked into the Courtroom. Harry and Hermione now wore the colors and crests of Arthur Pendragon, and both carried swords. Excalibur was on Harry's back with Gryffindor's on his side as was Hermione's sword of Ravenclaw.

"Who do…"

"I will speak and you will listen and listen well. When I finish you will have your chance to speak, but choose those words carefully, or they will be your last. Ex-Minister Cornelius Fudge is in Azkaban where he belongs. His undersecretary Madam Umbridge was sentenced to the veil by me, and the sentence has been carried out." Harry said then drew Excalibur and continued, "This is Excalibur can you hear it singing. It sings when it wants the blood of traitors, thieves, and dishonorable men and women. I am Prince Harry Pendragon-Gryffindor. The lovely lady on my right is Princess Hermione Pendragon-Ravenclaw, my wife. Last evening with information and supplies provided by our brothers the Goblins, and the help of our brothers the house elves I destroyed Malfoy Manor and everyone in it including Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Voldemort. This man was not a Lord, he was a half blood bastard sired by Tom Riddle Junior, a muggle nobleman's son, and Merope Gaunt an inbred witch from Salazar Slytherin's line."

"This man could have, and should have, been stopped in the 1960s but too many wizards and witches planted their heads in the sand and allowed his reign of terror. That shall not happen on my watch or the watch of the Pendragons. Too many of you have forgotten your reason for being magical is to protect the crown of Great Britain both magical and muggle. Many here today have failed in that duty. Do it again and you will lose your life or magic by my hand. I have the power and desire to back up those words, and any who wish to test that be my guest."

"As is my right, I have appointed Madam Amelia Bones as Minister for Magic. She swore an oath that is now required of all who serve in this Ministry. I have not removed your freedom of choice. You may swear the oath or take 15 minutes to pack your stuff and leave this Ministry. As our friends the Americans are so fond of saying, 'there is a new gunslinger in town, and he's a bad one.' You will do your duty since it is what you are being paid for, the days of getting by on family name or bloodlines are over. Madam Bones and I want the best individual for the job, be they pure blood, or muggle born, Goblin, elf, Centaur, or whatever. We want the best. If you can't live with that, don't let the door hit you in the ass on your way out. And that is a one-way door during this meeting, as you'll never be employed here again."

"I only have one or two other things to do Madam Bones before I sit and listen for a bit. I, Prince Harry Pendragon, declare all laws discriminating against magical beings based on blood or station repealed. Actually, that's all laws except those passed down by Merlin in the first three books. I hereby declare the Wizengamot to be the Advisory Board, Law Book 2 page 18 describes. As regent, it is my job to set in judgment and I take it very seriously. Madam Bones, I believe you are not my cousin Elizabeth II's Chief Witch but still have the method to contact Her Majesty. Please arrange a meeting for the three of us, the floor is now yours."

"Thank you Prince Harry the floor will be open for questions after I make my initial statement and hopefully save some lives. I've spent my last months with the Goblins primarily in a conference with Chief Gringott the last few days. Rest assured Prince Harry is who he says he is and much more. His wife is descended from Morgana and Rowena Ravenclaw and therefore, a pureblood witch which makes no difference whatever except to indicate her power. As Prince Harry stated Excalibur was singing, and it does that when in the presence of dishonorable individuals. It is a sentient being, somewhat like Hogwarts, and will not hesitate to take a head. Harry Pendragon is a titled Prince only because Arthur is still King, even though not of this world physically. Prince Harry's lineage includes Gryffindor and Merlin as well as Pendragon. In other words, you are looking at a man that can strip you of your magic at a glance. The floor is now open for questions, if you have one please indicate so by raising a hand."

She waited almost two minutes before continuing. "Appearing at each station is your oath of office that will be administered by me to each of you. Well, each of you who wish to remain employed in the Ministry. You may want to remember that the oath is nothing but a formal statement of what your magic now requires anyway."

"Madam Bones if I may, I have one other thing to say. The Imperiuse curse is not an excuse for any actions. I fought off the damn thing by Barty Couch Jr. when I was 14, and twice more by Tom Riddle. The next summer by Mad Eye Moody cast it on me by my request. The curse itself was developed to help healers to assist a patient to do what they wanted to but were too weak to do what was needed. For it to be effective, somewhere in your subconscious you wanted to do what you were told. I tell you this because if this was your excuse for past actions you will be stripped of your magic before you finish giving the oath. You would be better off going with an Auror to clear your office, and leave the Ministry."

Four stood to leave, one with wand in hand when Excalibur flashed and the man's head fell from his shoulders. Harry could hear the mummers of, 'did you see that the sword passed between those two then took Derick's head and returned to Prince Harry'. 'How many more lives will this one take before he becomes the next dark lord.'

"Enough, if you have a statement or question say it out loud, and lay claim to it. To the fool who asks about when I would become the next dark lord, the answer is never. To go what is called dark would cause me to lose my magic just like any other being. My task is to make this world better for all magical beings. If I must kill every pureblood bigot to get that job done, I will do so in a heartbeat. I will say this once and only once, there is no such thing as a pureblood, not even Merlin since his parents were muggles. Every pure human on this planet bleeds red when his or her blood is exposed to air. There are different blood types A, B, B plus, O, O negative is but a few of them. The muggles have found that mixing certain types can be fatal but in the end, blood serves only one purpose. That purpose is the same for all beings, blood carries oxygen from the lungs to the various organs. The heart pumps this blood through arteries and veins. Unicorn blood turns silver when exposed to air, so it is possible other creatures' blood turns to some other color, but its role is same for all as previously stated. Sorry for interrupting Minister."

"I'd say no problem but the truth is I need a different name for a new Undersecretary."

"Maybe Chief Gringott could suggest one, as you know, this Ministry is meant to serve all magical beings. He may have an idea for a Goblin, Centaur, or Werewolf. In fact, what about Remus Lupin, he has seven NEWTs. Yes, he's out a couple of days a month, but you know when they will occur and a qualified secretary should be able to cover those with proper scheduling."

"I've known him for a long time, and he's a good man. Can you contact him for me?"

"Sure. Dobby!"

"Yes Prince Harry sir."

"Please go fetch Mr. Remus and bring him outside of the door."

"Yes Prince Harry sir."

Harry exited the courtroom as a fuming elf and werewolf arrived.

"Damn it Dobby, what the hell are you doing."

"Prince Harry say bring wolfman, Dobby do. Wolf need to hush him mouth, Directors is meeting with Madam Minister."

"Dobby where was Mooney when you kidnapped him?'

"He is being in shower, but Prince Harry did be saying to bring wolfman to outside of door."

With a wave of his hand, Remus was cleaned, dried, and dressed in fine robes.

"Mooney, I recommended you to Madam Bones as her Undersecretary so be on your best behavior. I also straightened out Nym earlier, what the hell is she doing going on assignments pregnant?"

"Damn Harry you didn't call her Nym or Nymmie did you?"

"Yep and got away with it. Sometimes it's good to be Lord Black, well maybe it's better to be Prince Pendragon. Come on Wolfie we need to get inside."

Harry led a shocked Remus into the courtroom, where he ended up being Undersecretary to the Minister. Remus suggested a signed oath as people left for home as the quickest way to get those completed. Harry suggested vacancies be filled by Goblin and elves at least in the interim since neither of the beings wanted that type work on a permanent basis. Harry caught up with Arthur and asked if all the Weasleys were at the Burrow and was told they were. He then called Dobby and Winky telling them to meet him and Hermione at the Burrow in five minutes. Harry and Hermione then took Tonks and Kingsley with them and popped to the Burrow into another great adventure.

oooOOOooo

Harry, Hermione, Kingsley, and Tonks arrived just inside the kitchen door. Harry and Hermione reached out with their magic and scanned each of the Weasleys and Fleur. They looked at each other and nodded knowing whom they could trust.

Harry smiled and said, "Hello Fleur, Bill, marriage seems to suit you two. You both seem quite happy, Chief Gringott sends his regards and he asked me to tell you that your jobs are waiting. Amazing beings Goblin are, but very misunderstood by wizards in general. Bill, do you know what a horcrux is?"

"Yes, I remove spirits from several, and then destroyed the spirit." A shocked Bill replied.

"Ever run across any created by the same person Bill?"

"No, to do that would be foolish. The first split is one half, the next one fourth, and so forth Harry."

"How would you and Fleur like to go on a worldwide hunt with Hermione, and I looking for those abominations. Chief Gringott agreed to a 50-50 split, and he picks up our expenses. You and I split 75-25 if you teach us curse breaking. I've discovered I now have the ability to sense them within about a 500-mile radius."

"Harry please don't be joking. We're talking about millions here, many millions."

"I want to go with you guys. I'm your best mate after all."

"And do what, eat all our fucking food, bitch about everything, and feed us more Amortentia. My best mate and wife is standing beside me, and as Prince Harry Pendragon you will speak to me when asked and not before, be silent fool."

Harry removed the two vials from a pocket and enlarged them. He set them in the center of the table.

"You left your cloak when coming back to mummy because you ate all our food. I found them while folding it to store it in Hermione's purse. Kingsley that pantry has a door behind the far wall. I'm sure you will find two cauldrons tied to these vials to keep them full. The magical signature shows they were brewed by Molly Weasley. Tell me Ron what did you do with the ₲50 you were paid to spy on me, you damn sure didn't save it at Gringotts?"

"Most of it is under a loose board under my bed."

"Arthur what is the penalty for spying on the heir of an Ancient Most Noble House?"

"Ten times the amount paid."

"So Ron you owe me ₲36,200 or 50 years in Azkaban. You have 24 hours to pay up or report to the Director of the DMLE. Sirius' old cell should be available soon since Fudge is in it."

"Arthur what is the punishment for brewing a class one potion to be used to break a soul bond if one party is heir of Ancient and Most Noble House."

"Twenty-five years in Azkaban then execution."

"I, Prince Pendragon, regent of magic do hereby sentence Molly Weasley and Ronald Weasley to what the law requires, so mote it be."

"Ginny, I find you a true loyal friend. If it wasn't for being possessed by Tom Riddle, you most probably could have fought off the compulsions. Being a BWL fan girl is not against the law no matter how repulsive it is to me personally. Your last two years of school are paid for, and there is ₲5,000 in a vault for new supplies and such. I've talked with Chief Gringott, and he agreed if you were innocent in this to have his healers help you."

"Thank you Harry you're a great friend as is Hermione. It's about time you two got it together. You've been dancing around each other for years and everyone but you two saw it. I never stood a chance, it took awhile to accept that, but I did and still do."

"Percy Weasley, I'll tell you what I told the Director in the meeting earlier, the Imperius excuse don't work with me. I fought it off at 14 against Moldyshorts no less. Somewhere in your psychology, you wanted to do as you were directed. Fortunately, for you, you committed no capital crimes or Excalibur would have had your head by now. My offer for Goblin help I just gave Gin extends to you as well. But, I will add that being a suck-up ass kisser is not the way to get ahead. Hard work and doing the best job you can while learning what is required to attain the next level will get you a lot farther."

"Thanks, Harry I'll take your offer and advice. I apologize for being such an ass to you."

"You're welcome and the past is just that, it's gone."

"Charlie, have you ever thought about teaching? I know you're close to your masters in Care of Magical Creatures. Hogwarts needs several new professors, seems a bunch of them died recently. I plan on funding Hagrid's education, its past time for that and something Dumbassadork should have done. You know about his love for dragons. I thought you two might switch positions. With Molly in Azkaban, you won't have to listen to her harping mouth while being close to the rest of your family."

"I'll talk to Minerva I should have my masters by May, thanks Harry."

"There's ₲10,000 in a vault for you so you can study full time. Hermione and I own Hogwarts, so we look at that as a good investment for the school not charity."

"Arthur you're a good man in many ways but as a father you suck. You let the harpy under the silencing charm run your five oldest sons off as soon as they came of age or finished school. You are supposed to be the Ministry's muggle expert and cannot pronounce the words for electricity, television, and other simple things. You have worked in that position for well over ten years and made no effort to go into that world and learn about them. Not once did you ask Hermione's father anything that would help you learn what you need to know. Yes, you asked about batteries and plugs making you look like a fool to Dan Granger. Why not ask what books to read, to understand more about that world and the people in it. Madam Bones will not put up with that bullshit and level of work, there is a clean out happening right now. The Ministry is no longer a bastion of incompetent pureblood wizards being paid for showing up. I hope you have managed to save some of the money Dumbassadork paid you from my trust vault over the years because you're damn sure going to need it."

"And now to my dear friends, and partners Fred and George, you two will go back into training and get at least two masters each. WWW will not put out shoddy products. We will learn to integrate muggle technology with magic. We will provide the wizard world with television, radio, cell phones, charmed dicta pens, and paper that will last longer than parchment. Do this guys, and you'll be billionaires within ten years and will have helped bring our world into the 21st century. I suggest you get your heads together with Gin and Lee. Let them know what you need so they can gear their studies to that. Offer them a salary and a percentage of the profits on what they come up with. Keep the joke part to a minimum its fun but the money is small change compared with what we can do."

"Fred little Harrykins has gone and grown up on us and got wise. Where did we go wrong?"

"George we didn't go wrong, his true Marauder nature finally surfaced. That or Hermione beat him around the head and shoulders and threatened him with the couch."

"Not the couch, our Hermione wouldn't do that would she?"

"She might since she is blushing at our words. I'm shocked and disappointed that we weren't invited to the wedding. Of course, them being a Prince and Princess they must travel in only the top circles forgetting about their lower status friends."

"Alright you two, there hasn't been a formal wedding. We're waiting for her parents to do that. If you two think, I'm dumb enough to start out on the wrong foot with my mother-in-law think again. The bond may marry us by magic but not in the muggle world. Besides getting married in the muggle world will get you introduced to my cousin."

"Harry we met that fat git remember."

"Not that one, Queen Elizabeth. She's my third cousin. Of course you'll have to call me Your Grace or sir, or some other nonsense I suppose."

"We can do that Harry. George, make a note, we need to learn muggle etiquette."

"It's called peerage Fred. There are several books on it. Confusing as hell they are. There are different greetings for different situations. When you first meet the Queen for the day it's Your Majesty, after that it's Ma'am. Princes are Your Royal Highness at first then sir. It's the same for a Princess except after the first greeting it's Ma'am. No one calls them by their first name unless told to do so. When the Queen asks you to do something treat it as a Royal command even if it's worded as a request. What happens inside a closed room with the Royal Family stays in that room if you ever want invited back."

"That's the lovely young witch we know and love Fred."

"Yep our Hermione is the best. I can't imagine how Mum thought she would make Ronniekins a good wife. She would have castrated him or killed him outright."

"To bring everyone up to date, I am the regent of magic. The Wizengamot is now an advisory board as Merlin intended. Only Law Books 1 through 3 are valid now. I am judge and jury until I decide otherwise. On my back is Excalibur on my side is the sword of Gryffindor. If you hear Excalibur sing, chances are someone is going to lose their head. As I told the Directors, there is a new bad-ass gunslinger in town, me. Our power is not limited to Great Britain it includes the entire world. With a simple glance, I can strip your magic if I find you unworthy after looking at your mind and heart. With great power comes great responsibility, Hermione's role is to keep me on the straight and narrow path. She's damn good at her job. Are there any questions we have places to go and things to do?"

"So you're going to commit my wife and youngest son to Azkaban just because you can?"

"No Arthur, I'm committing them there for breaking the law. Would you rather I take their heads? I have the right and the law to back up that action. I just didn't feel your other sons, and daughter would want to see me do that. You may deny it all you want but the responsibility for this lies on your shoulders. As head of a house, it is your responsibility to control your family not mine. You failed to do this because you are a weak wizard and possess one of the weakest minds I've ever viewed. You're lazy to a fault, and take the easy way out of every situation so don't get all high and mighty on me. You have no clue as to what, or whom, you are dealing with, but I can damn well show you if you wish. So far today I've banished Dumbledore's portrait to the Chamber of Secrets. I thought of putting it in Myrtle's bathroom but decided she didn't need to hear him piss and moan about his greater good. Then I arrested Fudge, executed Umbitch, installed a new Minister, disbanded the Wizengamot, cleared out four directors, and killed one who drew his wand on a regent. What the hell have you done but sit here feeling sorry for yourself? I'll tell you now that this is Hermione and my last trip to this shack. All further meetings with the Weasleys will be at Hogwarts or Potter Palace. Dobby, Winky did you take the cauldrons to Director Scridgemore?"

"Yes Prince Harry. Dobby and Winky would be pleased to take bad Weasleys to hims as well. They maybe not travel well wif elves sometimes wizard or witch be getting hurt wif elf travel."

"Thanks Dobby, that's a great idea. Tonks and Kingsley can take the vials. Nym shouldn't be side along apparating in her condition anyway."

"Fred, George, call me other than Tonks at your own peril. He gets by with it because he's head of my house and Lord Black."

"Guys, at this stage her hormones are all over the place, and she could hurt you bad."

"Thanks Hermione, we may be dumb, but we're not stupid."

"Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George, Chief Gringott is now located at Gringotts in Diagon Alley. Take Ginny with you Bill. That reminds me I have one more thing to do before we go love. I, Prince Pendragon, strip Mr. Arthur Weasley from his Head of House duties, and pass those to his heir, Mr. William Weasley. I place the care of Ginevra Weasley in the care of the Head of House Weasley, so mote it be."

Harry and Hermione held hands and simply faded away.

"Beel, 'Arry has come of age. Oh screw it, I'm tired of this bloody fake accent. With the harpy gone, I can finally be myself. Harry is no longer a boy. I'm not sure if he is fully human. His spirit is too strong for any human body to hold, and his magic is even stronger. Hermione has about 80 percent of his power, which is at least five times that of Dumbledore. He has given all of you a most wonderful opportunity. Harry doesn't make promises he can't keep. Ginny you will live with Bill and I, we will help you in any way we are able. But Harry is right our first stop must be Gringotts."

"What about Dad?"

"Bill he allowed Molly to make me unwelcome in this house. Are you asking me to make him welcome in ours?"

"No dear, I would rather the bed than the couch."

"Good choice my love, your father is a grown wizard that has made his bed, and now he must sleep in it. Unfortunately, Ronald is paying for his poor upbringing and jealousy of Harry. All he had to do was look to his older brothers to see the correct way but chose the wrong path. I heard a lot of things during that damn tournament but everything I heard about Ronald said that he took the lazy way and tried to drag Harry down to his level."

"That's truer than you know dear sister. Something happened when Ron left Harry and Hermione these past few weeks. I really wonder how Harry took out Moldyshorts, I like that one, and his Death Eaters."

"True Fred, I would have liked to have been in the Headmistress's office when he confronted Dumbledore maybe we can talk him out of a memory crystal."

"Let's head to Gringotts, Dad I guess you need to learn to cook. Hopefully, with Moldyshorts gone the economy will pick up, and you'll find some work."

With that said, the boys, Fleur, and Ginny left for the apparation point and Gringotts.

**End of Part 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpected Help – Part 3

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

**3 January 1999 – Potter Palace**

It had been an interesting few days spent with the Goblins. However, to Harry and Hermione it had been over a year. During that period, they had seen Ginny and Percy cured and their minds strengthened. They saw Fred and George receive Masters in Charms, Potions, and Transfiguration. Now they were waiting on Hermione's parents to arrive at Potter Palace, it looked like Versailles except for being about one-eighth the size.

"Hermione please quit worrying love, everything will work out fine. You didn't remove their memories you only protected them with their agreement."

"Harry we're married and sleeping together as we should. I will not give that up do to some Victorian values or other hang-ups. Besides, you stand there with a sword at your back and another at your side looking all smug and confident. I stand here shaking in anticipation of an explosion of epic proportions."

"Ok love, I can do the meek and mild if you want. Do you want the pussy whipped, henpecked, or stuttering idiot version?"

"No, the confident version is probably best. Oh, shit, shit, shit, here they come."

"Language Hermione," The look she shot him told him he just might have gone a bit too far with those words.

"Welcome to Potter Palace Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I'm Prince Harry Pendragon and this little place belongs to the Potter part of my family."

"Mum, Dad it's so good to see you, you both look like Australia agreed with you. Welcome back to Great Britain."

"Hermione, you're rambling, why so nervous?"

"We'll talk inside, are you hungry, or want something to drink or both."

"Hermione Jean what the hell happened to you, I've never seen you like this."

"Mr. Granger in a word, war happened to us. Moldyshorts is now dead and so are his Death Eaters. But there have been huge changes with Hermione and me. In addition, we've spent nearly four years in a place that slows time down. We each have five masteries in magic plus an undergraduate degree from Oxford. Please join us in our humble home."

"Sir, your home is a lot of things but it definitely is not humble."

"Dad, it's actually nowhere near the largest we have. I would say either Camelot or Avalon is the largest."

"Hermione, you may be a witch but surely you don't mean to tell us those places are real."

"Mum what was King Arthur's last name?"

"Pendragon. Oh shit, Harry Pendragon."

"Well it's actually Prince Harry James Potter-Pendragon-Emrys-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Black. In that name is a Prince, five Earls, and a Baron. Well at least until Elizabeth gets her hands on my Harry, then who knows. What we do know is that an Earldom was the highest honor bestowed by Arthur. Dukedoms are later additions as the rank just below that of monarch."

"Which Emrys does the name come from Hermione?"

"Myrddin or Merlin if you wish the newer pronunciation of the name, Mum."

"Winky"

"Yes Princess Hermione"

"Would everyone like tea or perhaps something stronger? Whatever you want we either have or can get shortly."

The older Grangers settled on Guinness and the Pendragons drank butterbeer.

"Mum do you know what a soul bond is?"

"Well it would more than likely be referred as a 'marriage made in heaven' when talking to our friends or patients, why?"

"Well, Harry and I are soul bound and in the wizard world that makes us married if one of us is 11 years old or older. That being said we both want a proper marriage ceremony."

"Hermione I sense a 'but' in your last statement."

"Well Dad, on the wizard side it's no problem but on the non-magical side there very well could be a big problem. My loving husband just happens to be Her Majesty's third cousin. Our gut feelings are that she will interject herself in our non-magical wedding after finding a long lost cousin. Hopefully we're wrong, but we doubt that. In addition, Harry is effectively the ruler of magic in the wizard world. This includes the whole world not just the United Kingdom. The truth is, if you wanted we could give you magic. However, you would then have to learn to use it properly which would take you years. What we did is ward your home, business, and will ward all vehicles. No magical can get within ten feet of the wards unless you invite them, except us of course. To try to force their way in, causes them a gruesome death. Your house won't catch fire, it will never need painted, the grass won't need mowed and will stay pristine. No curse, hex, or charm can hit your house or business but will be sent back at the caster."

"Hermione, we were told the war was over, yet you sound like we still need defended."

"Dad, dark wizards tend to come and go, no peace lasts forever. Right now, there are more problems with non-magical terrorists than there are with bad wizards. But, who can say how long that will last? It's only after something bad happens that we know of the potential unless someone gets careless."

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, what we would like is for you to stay here for awhile so you and Hermione can catch up and you two and I can get to know each other better. One thing I would like you to remember is that Hermione's body is 18 but her mind is over 22, my body is 17 and mind is well over 21. We have been given certain gifts by magic. Mrs. Granger, Hermione's magic comes from your ancestry. Your line extends up through Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the Hogwarts founders to Morgana le Fey, Merlin's second wife. Your line is maternal but requires a witch to be a true heir. My line extends up through two of the Hogwarts founders then to Merlin and Arthur. Since I defeated Voldemort, I am also the magical heir of Slytherin a Hogwarts Founder hence Hermione and I own Hogwarts. Some deity apparently decided I should be the keeper of magic for all magical beings on this earth. I hope that helps you understand our position in all of this."

"Harry, I think it's time you call us Dan and Emma. As far as ages go when we first met you I told Emma you were the oldest 12 year old I had ever met. You had the saddest eyes of anyone I had ever seen unless you were looking at Hermione."

"Dan is right Harry. As for this soul bond, we kind of know what it's like although we called it love at first sight. When Dan walked into the first class we had together we both knew that we had met our other half, and were married three months later. So how could we see it problem with the two of you?"

"So you aren't angry with me for sleeping with Harry?" Hermione said smiling for the first time today.

"WHAT!" the Grangers shouted.

Hermione face fell, and then she heard, "Gotcha Kitten, of course we aren't angry, married couples sleep together at least until the man screws up. Then it's the couch, never the spare bedroom Hermione you want him uncomfortable so he sees the error of his ways. I don't think your father and I are ready to be grandparents yet though."

"Mum, Harry sleeping on a couch would be a problem here since there are over 40 bedrooms. Plus knowing Dobby when I went to sleep, he would swap Harry and me. Of course, there's the fact no one does anything to Harry unless he lets them. I'm not saying Harry don't screw up, but it has more to do with him trying to keep me safe than anything else. As far as children, maybe in another five years or so, we aren't ready for that yet."

"That's a very wise decision Kitten, children take a lot of time and patience they need the love of both parents not some nanny who is paid do a job. They're so cute and cuddly when they're babies. Then there is the terrible twos, what they can get their hands on they break or crap on. Generally their first word isn't Mum or Da its NO. Of course at four they become terrors and if you accidently curse they latch on to the word and repeat it at the most inopportune time. Of course at five, they know everything and that continues until they're thirty or so. One day you wake up and your children have decided you're actually smart enough to breathe on your own and without their advice." Dan rambled.

"Dad is that why I'm an only child?"

"No Hermione we had you because we wanted you and at least one other. What I just said is what makes parents love their children and want more. Unfortunately we weren't able to have more, and not for lack of trying we're still trying."

"Mum! That is way too much information."

"Hey, kiddo newsflash, parents have sex after their first child and hopefully after their first great grandchild."

"Dad"

"See what I mean Harry, she isn't thirty so she still thinks we don't know enough to take care of ourselves let alone another child. But we love her just the same, and know one day she'll grow out of it, we did after all."

Ten days later Harry and Dan walked off the 18th green at the 'Old Course at St. Andrew's Harry was mumbling, "Darn game the more I play the less I know and can still only manage a couple of really good shots per round."

Dan smiled knowing his son-in-law was hooked, Harry had that no bloody golf course or game is going to beat me look of determination.

"Harry few second time players break a hundred and none I know of on this course. Bloody hell lad professionals shoot in the 80s here. This is one of the tougher courses in the world lad."

"Yeh Dad I've heard some call it the green monster but what's so bloody hard about hitting the ball where you want it to go."

"Harry I'll give you a bit of advice my Dad gave to me. Golf is a game of opposites and most of us just don't think that way. Dad said take your time son the ball isn't going anywhere until you hit it. A couple of deep breaths and relax will do you better than tightening up. Son the ball is dead so you don't have to kill it, most pro's swing at about 80 percent of their maximum swing speed. Hitting the ball harder usually results in shorter shots in the rough than long shots down the fairway. Pick a spot you can reasonably hit to, concentrate on it and picture the ball flight, then perform the swing that will produce that shot. The short game is called the money game for a reason son. The pro's that make the most money are those that can get up and down from 100 meters and closer. Remember son that a four meter putt is at least four times easier to make than an eight meter putt. Dad told me Jack Nicklaus was once asked by a reporter what he thought just before he swung the club. Jack said 'swing smooth Jack, swing smooth'."

"Dan that sounds so easy but it's really hard to do."

"Yes son that's why it's called golf and why we love it so."

With a tip to the caddie who cleaned their clubs and placed them in Harry's Roll Royce Harry drove them back to Potter Palace, it had been a great day and one that would be repeated for years to come. Harry contacted Ragnok and asked what it would cost to build an 18 hole golf course on the southwest corner of the property. The price Ragnok came back with was reasonable to Harry so he contracted to have it done. Then he and Hermione put up weather repelling wards. They added their own weather inside of the outer wards. Dan and Harry now had a place to play all year. More importantly to Harry he had a place to practice.

Things went smooth for Harry and Hermione as they settled into married life. They had their non-magical wedding at Buckingham Palace with family and friends in attendance. Neville Longbottom was Harry's best man, and Luna Longbottom was Hermione Maid of Honor.

In March 1997, the IRA exploded two bombs in relay boxes near Wilmslow railway station, thereby causing great disruption to rail and road services in Wilmslow and the surrounding area. Two days later seven IRA members were found with their head sitting on their chests and a note saying, _Those who wish to harm or kill will meet this fate. Work out your problems in a peaceful manner – The Wizard._

The newspapers went nuts screaming for this vigilante's head. Eventually the feeding frenzy died down and reporters moved on. From March 2001 through November 2001, there were several IRA bombings. In total 58 bodies with separated heads were found before a shaky peace became effective. Of course, 11 September 2001 changed the world forever and Islamic terrorist raised their ugly heads.

In 2005, Islamic terrorist killed 56 and injured over 700 in London. Within ten days, 126 heads were found all with Islamic terrorists ties. In Saudi Arabia, Iraq, Iran, and neighboring states complete terrorist camps were wiped out and the heads numbered over 1,000. The number of terrorist or those connected to them that simply disappeared was several times that. But they still didn't learn much. Afghanistan lost many that would never be found. No one knew how many lives were saved. Harry stayed away from military operations, ghosting into a camp wiping it out and disappearing. Dozens of caves were sealed and entrances covered so no one could find them again. One terrorist turned himself in saying he went for supplies and came back to the cave to find it gone. The interrogators decided he was nuts. Little did they know the man's comrades died trying to dig their way through tons of rock.

It wasn't a perfect world but the magical world came into the 21st century still secret but with an appreciation of non-magicals. Harry and Hermione raised two sons and a daughter spaced almost exactly two years apart. They were stay at home parents for the most part, and did a lot of charitable work in both worlds. Harry made his monthly appearance at the ICW and a rare one at the Wizengamot. He and Hermione did guest appearances at Hogwarts and spent at least two weeks every summer there.

On 2 May 2180 at 03:32, Hermione Potter passed away in her sleep as her husband held her. At 03:34, Harry James Potter joined his wife in their next great adventure. Their joint headstone read

**Harry James Potter Hermione Jean Potter nee Granger**

**31 July 1980 – 2 May 2180 19 September 1979 – 2 May 2180**

**Together Forever**

The End of Unexpected Help.

7


	4. Final Chapter

Hi All;

At 0308 hours, 22 June 2015, MSgt SilverDollar began his next great adventure. We, the family, would like to thank you for your kind reviews. None of us feel qualified to answer for Dad (I would hate to have to answer to him later), but know each review is read and appreciated.

SFC CopperHead


End file.
